Promise
by WalkWithTheShadows
Summary: She was like a drug to him; at first he dabbled with their relationship, testing the waters, now, he couldn't get enough of her. Rated M! Response to the July Fanfiction Challenge on GSRFO


**A/N:** This is a response to the July Fanfiction Challenge at GSRForeverOnline. I have chosen option number 6: What if Gum Drops wasn't changed? Write a story based on the scene that should have occurred when Grissom was supposed to come to Sara's motel/hotel room.

Rated M for smut and one strong cuss word XD.

Plus, this is really only my second attempt at smut. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Also, I will be updating **Runaway** very soon for all those who are following my A/U fic ;-)

**Summary:** She was like a drug to him; at first he dabbled with their relationship, testing the waters, now, he couldn't get enough of her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI =(

**Promise**

He tossed and turned, unable to settle down into a sleep he so desperately needed. He rolled over onto his back and gazed at the ceiling. The motel room was everything he expected it to be; small, basic, and decorated atrociously. Not that he really cared about the room's decor, but being the observant scientist that he was, he couldn't help but notice.

He was lying in one of the two single beds in the twin room, unable to get comfortable. The mattress was lumpy and firm, not to mention he was used to sleeping in a bed with much more space. He didn't like out of town trips; especially ones that involved staying in an "out of the way" motel.

He sat up and swiped a hand over his face, listening to the loud snores coming from the bed beside his. He looked over in the direction of the offending noise. Greg Sanders was asleep peacefully, lying on his stomach, head lying sideways on the pillow, hand under his chin. He would have laughed at his younger colleague's state if he wasn't so frustrated.

Gil Grissom was tired... and cranky,

He threw the covers to the side and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and quickly dressed; exchanging the light pants he used for sleep for the jeans he had worn that day. He grabbed his blue forensics jacket and placed his arms through the sleeves, wrapping the fabric around his body and zipped it up to his breast bone. He quietly, cautiously, opened the door and left the room, being careful not to slam it closed again behind him. As much as he disliked Greg at that moment, someone deserved to have decent night of sleep, so he figured it may as well be his wily newbie.

He paced down the walkway to the next room along and delighted in the fact that he saw light emanate from behind the curtained window. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath, released it, and then rapped on the wood.

He received no answer.

He wasn't necessarily shocked by this. After all, it was three in the morning. Who in their right mind would be knocking on a motel room door at three in the morning?

He would... but he wasn't in his right mind. Well, not at that moment.

After rapping the door again, he heard footsteps shuffle around. He knew her feet were dragging.

_Uh oh._

She must have fallen asleep with the light on.

She did tell him that she didn't like motels.

He prepared himself for her murderous gaze when the door swung open, but he was surprised when he was met with a look of concern in her amber eyes.

"Gris?" she said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Greg snores," he replied. "Loudly, I might add." He broke her gaze for a second and glanced at the ground then back up into her eyes again.

She smiled and nodded lightly. She stepped backwards and allowed him access into her room.

He slowly walked inside and watched her as she shut the room door behind him. She then strolled over to the bed and sat down, curling one leg under her. She examined him, he looked exhausted.

"So, are you going to sit?" she asked. "Or are you just going to stand there all night?" Her voice was teasing, he knew that.

He silently removed his jacket and sat on the bed beside her. As he did so, he slowly leaned forward and laid his forehead on her chest. She giggled softly and threaded her fingers through his hair, gently stroking the salt and pepper curls in a comforting manner. He sighed, he was calmer now.

"So Greg snores huh?"

"Terribly," Grissom answered. "I tried to sleep, I did try... but I just couldn't." He raised her head to bury his face into her neck. He began to place butterfly kisses at her pulse point. "God, I've missed this," he murmured.

Sara leant into him, cheek to cheek and whispered, "Me too." She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer.

They hadn't made love in over a week. Work simply would not let them have any alone time. Cases called for them, paperwork beckoned to be completed and just when they thought they could have a night off together, Conrad Ecklie had demanded Grissom be present at an "urgent" meeting that was nothing of the sort.

Their passion was explosive. They had only been dating for a few months, and though they agreed to take it slow in the beginning, which was aptly translated by Sara as "No sex until I'm sure you are serious about a relationship", until their trust in one another grew and their sexual frustration hit breaking point.

She was like a drug to him; at first he dabbled with their relationship, testing the waters, now, he couldn't get enough of her.

Grissom's hands drifted up and down her sides, enticing sharp gasps from his lover's lips. He trailed kisses down to her collarbone, nipping at the skin softly and then soothed the sting with his tongue. Sara's left hand dove into his hair, while the other lay on his shoulder, silently urging him to continue.

He pushed her backward, directing her to the middle of the double bed. He was above her lithe frame now, his weight supported by his forearms. He leaned down to recapture her lips.

Their kisses became more passionate, more intense. Tongues duelled, teeth clashed; it was a battle for dominance in which both parties intended to succeed.

In the end, Sara allowed Grissom to take control of their lovemaking. He seemed to want to be in control, he wanted to lavish attention on her body unlike anyone before him. She found herself quivering in sexual anticipation. Grissom was a talented lover; he paid attention to her reactions, cataloguing every gasp, moan, mumble, and obscenity that tumbled from her lips in the throes of ecstasy.

A hand wandered, settling on her hip, caressing the silky soft skin with his thumb. He broke their kiss, allowing both of them to catch their breath. He sat up on his knees, kneeling between her legs, and stripped his shirt off his body. Sara saw the desperation... the need for her in his deep, ocean blue eyes. She sensed his desire to feel her skin against his, her lips against his, her legs wrapped around his hips, his desire for... _her_.

She helped him remove her clothing to the point where she was clad in only her lacy black bra and panties. She felt his gaze travel over her frame.

"You are exquisite, Sara," he said breathlessly. "Absolutely beautiful." He stepped off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing and then crawled up and settled himself between her legs.

The held each other's gaze for a short while. Grissom trailed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, watching as Sara leaned into his caress, nuzzled his hand and kissed his palm. His placed his mouth over hers in a kiss she hadn't felt before. It was strong but unhurried, like their previous kisses had been beforehand, and definitely not like any other he had given her over the previous months.

No, this was something that held much more. It held a promise. A promise that this relationship was serious for him, that it was much, much more than just a fling.

It was laden with the promise of love.

She responded ardently. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Soon enough, he slipped out of her arms to reach down and slip his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. He slid the lace down her long, long legs and off of her body, throwing them onto the floor somewhere behind him.

He rested his body in between her thighs for a final time. Sara nodded her head wordlessly, telling him she was more than ready for him, frantic to feel the length of him inside her. However, her lover had other ideas.

He drew a finger across her lips, down her throat, over her chest to cup a breast. He pulled at her bra straps, sliding them down her arms slightly, and then yanked the fabric down, releasing her small, but perfect, breasts.

He continued to tease her, adamant that this foreplay session was to last much longer than usual. He unleashed a pleasurable torment upon her body, making sure to attack her every erogenous zone with a meticulous concentration.

He did not enter her body until she had climaxed two times from his ministrations. When he did, she moaned, a primal groan that sent shockwaves through his system. He adored the fact that he could make her respond in such a way, and it fuelled him to continue.

"Please, god, don't stop!" she begged, her lips lying close to his ear. "You feel so good...this is good." Her breathing was ragged, but her voice did not waver from its sultry tones.

He placed several quick nips and kisses on her throat before replying, "I won't, I could never stop. God, Sara you feel so right."

His thrusts were fast, but gentle. As much as his body begged him to take her, he wanted to love her. He needed to love her. Furious sex could wait for another night.

Sara couldn't stop the moans from escaping her lips. She knew Greg was next door and that they could be discovered, heard, through the walls. But, she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was to satisfy her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend, that sounds so good to me._

Grissom listened intently to her. He noticed her groans increase in pitch, and as much as he loved that, he knew that he had to quell their volume somehow. So he covered her mouth with his, slowly slipping his tongue over her bottom lip. She soon accepted the kiss, but continued to voice her pleasure.

He couldn't maintain the strength of his thrusts for very long. His body was waged a war with his head, telling him to speed up, thrust harder... _fuck her_. It won.

The pace quickened, Sara was all too happy with it. She held him close as he buried his head into her neck, concentrating on holding on.

Sara smiled. "It's ok, baby. Don't wait for me. Come, come for me sweetheart," she cooed.

Grissom growled and gave two final hard thrusts before spilling into her. Sara felt his body tense and shudder violently. She stroked his hair and eased him down from his high.

She muttered sweet nothings into his ear as he struggled to catch his breath.

Once he had recovered, he stared into her amber eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you," he uttered.

Sara shook her head, "Don't you dare be sorry for that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I enjoyed every moment of that, babe. I loved watching you lose control because of me."

"But...you never..." he trailed off, unable to say it.

"I know I didn't. But, that doesn't matter. I received pleasure from your pleasure."

He sighed and slipped out of her. He shifted off of her and lay on his side. He then brought a hand over her belly and down to her centre.

"I want to make you come," he stated, deadly serious.

"I have already."

"I want to make you come _again_," he retorted.

Sara's body quivered when he reached her core. He stroked her, pressing his fingers to her bundle of nerves. He circled her, alternating between fast and slow strokes.

He soon had her panting for breath. It wasn't long before she shook violently in his arms, gasping his name over and over again, falling over her precipice.

He lifted her into his grasp, wrapping her closely around him.

"I love you," he whispered. "No words can describe the depth of my love for you, Sara."

"You just did describe it," she answered. "That's the first time you have ever said that to me."

"I will continue to say it, from now until the day I die, or for as long as you'll have me." He kissed her forehead.

"I want you forever... I'll love you forever." She turned her head to face him.

He never doubted her words. His held her closer and they both fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Grissom awoke to find the bed empty beside him. He momentarily panicked, wondering where Sara was, until he heard the shower running.

He breathed a sigh of relief and got out of bed. He dressed and left the room quickly to grab that day's newspaper from the front desk of the motel. He was back in the room before Sara had finished her shower.

When she did, she strolled into the room, wearing nothing but a towel. She noticed Grissom sitting at a small table, holding a cup of coffee to his lips while reading the paper.

"Hey." She sat on the bed and began to towel dry her hair.

"Hey there." He looked at her, and felt the stirrings of arousal deep in his belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmmm," she hummed, "Very good. Though, I should be asking that question to you."

"Me? Why?" he asked, placing his cup on the table.

"You seemed rather...I don't know...down last night."

"Oh." He glanced away for a few seconds before looking at her again. "The case got to me I guess."

Sara hummed an agreement. She then walked over and sat on his lap, facing him. She placed a quick kiss on his mouth, "You are feeling better today?"

He repeated her action several times, "Much...much better." He grinned.

"Good."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It startled them both. Sara indicated that she clearly could not answer the door, seeing as she was in a state of undress. So, Grissom sauntered over and answered it.

He was met was a look of shock from Greg Sanders.

"Oh, uhh, hey...there you are. I've been wondering where you were." The boy said.

"Well, you've found me." Grissom replied.

"Okay, uh...I know where you are now so I'll, I'll just go." He moved his hands in the way he would be walking and proceeded to head in that direction.

Sara sighed, "Are we busted?"

Grissom paused for a moment before saying, "No, actually I don't think we are. He didn't seem like he _heard _us last night."

"But he may have." Sara argued.

"May be, but...I don't think he'll say anything." He walked back over to the bed. "He had better not, anyway."

Sara laughed.

Greg never did say anything. Whether he did hear anything, or not, they never knew.


End file.
